


Hung Hunters & Fighting Futas

by ZeroRestraints



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Huge balls, Male on Futa, Multi, Sex, huge penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Jaune Arc received training to become a Hunter before going to Beacon, but at a cost. All men of the Arc line who desire to become Hunters must bear a great burden that cannot be undone except by a unknown mean. Along with having to deal with a primarily Futa-ruled society. Jaune has made it to Beacon, still bearing the burden but soon he will find what he was missing, and reap its rewards.





	1. Friends with Benefits

_ In the world of Remnant, there are many dangers. _

 

_ There were the monstrous Grimm, creatures of pure darkness and negativity that ravage the landes and destroy everything in their wake.  _

 

_ Then there were various criminal organizations that scoured the cities and civilizations. There were murderous bandits, dangerous crime bosses, and even the now formerly-peaceful White Fang had turned dark. All these dangers combined put the world in great danger, but there was one main hope for all - the Huntresses. _

 

_ Huntresses were specialized people trained to take on primarily Grimm but also a variety of minions. Their weapons were usually far grander in scale and power and only other Huntresses could match their power. However, in order to properly craft these warriors to face the evils of the world, many of them attend academies where they hone their skills and their strength to fight. _

 

_ Another common factor amongst Huntresses was the fact that all of them were Futas, women with fully functioning penises and testicles. They outnumbered men and women by a titanic margin and were far stronger than the norm. Hardly any other gender can match up to their strength and power. However, there have been cases of some reaching those heights, but that usually comes at a difficult cost. _

 

_ For one such hunter, that journey has just begun _ .

 

**-HHFF-**

 

Flying high in the Vale sky was a Bullhead, taking many young soon-to-be Huntresses to the prestigious Beacon Academy, one of the most well-renowned Hunter schools in all the world.

 

Many of these people were excited to go out and spread their wings to become legendary warriors in the fight against the Grimm. Well, most of it.

 

“Oum damn it,” groaned the voice of a young man. His name was  **Jaune Arc** .

 

Jaune was a 18 year old twinkish hunk. He stood at 6 ft tall peachy tan skin and a muscular lean figure. Jaune was a cute boy with a nice set of muscles that included a broad beefy chest with dark tan nipples, nice set of biceps, a firm pack of abs, a cute fat bubble butt, a set of strong thighs, and a surprisingly large 15 inch long 6 inch thick cock and a pair a huge 10 inch thick swollen balls. He had a head of short blonde shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. 

 

His outfit consisted of a black hoodie, a pure white chestplate covering most of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers, black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, dark brown laced boots and a single brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist that held up a set of blue jean crotchless chaps that left his cock and balls exposed. Around the base of his cock and balls he had a black metallic cocksling with a silver crystal at the top that kept his penis hard and balls dangling. Tied to the belt was a sheath with a sword inside it.

 

And, currently, Jaune was sitting on a chair doing his best to keep his breakfast from coming back out.

 

“Ugh...those motion sickness pills are not as strong as mom said,” groaned the partly-ill blonde. Like many other of the teens onboard, he was on his way to Beacon to become a full-fledged hunter. In fact, Jaune came from a long line of famous hunters, however he cared little about living to the legacy. Rather, he wanted to become a hunter to protect the masses that could not defend themselves. He always wanted to be a hero since he was young, and had worked most of his life to achieve that. Of course, it did not come with its own drawback.

 

It also didn’t help that the count of Hunter to Huntresses was 1 to 20. It was rare to see men become Hunters as most of them seemed unable to compete with the far more versatile Futa Huntresses. Despite this, Jaune did not let that get him down. He was determined to become a Hunter regardless of gender views or anything else. He’d worked hard to get to where he was, and he was determined to pull through.

 

“ **_Attention Passengers: We are now arriving at Beacon Academy_ ** _. _ ” the announcer voice sounded off, giving Jaune some salvation.

 

“Oh thank goodness,” Jaune said with a sigh of relief. “The sooner I’m off this metal monstrosity the better.”

 

Only a few minutes after saying that, the Bullhead landed and Jaune was one of the first to bolt off the airship. Once he was able to get his bearings, he looked up and admired the majestic presence of Beacon Academy.

 

“Whoa,” Jaune said in awe at the school. He clenched his fists and looked forward in determination. “This is it then. This is what I’ve been training for. This is what all the hard work and sacrifices were for.” he looked down to the silver cocksling. “Nothing is going to stop me now.”

 

**BOOOM!**

 

Jaune flinched as a loud explosion went off behind him. He turned around and saw a small cloud of smoke clearing up. He turned and saw two girls, one in white and one in red and in a crater. The one in white screamed at the one in red, he wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying, but could tell the one in white was angry. She huffed before stomping away, leaving the one in red to slump in defeat in her crater.

 

Feeling a bit sad for the girl in red, Jaune decided to walk over to her. Once he was close enough, his shadow let her know he was there She looked at him in surprise as he offered his hand to her. “Need some help?” he asked with a light smile.

 

The girl found herself smiling back before taking his hand. “Thank you,” she said as she was lifted out of the hole.

 

“No problem, so what’s your name?” Jaune asked.

 

“Oh, I’m  **Ruby Rose** ,” replied the girl as Jaune got a good look at her.

 

Ruby was a 16 year old adorable futa. She stood at 5 ft 4 with pinkish skin and a lighthe pear-shaped body. She was an adorable looking girl with a slim but athletic figure with soft yet strong arms, a slim waist, a bouncy set of D-cup breasts with perky pink nipples, surprisingly wide hips, thick lean thighs, a cute pink pussy, a massive bubble butt that jiggled with each movement, and a nice 7 inch long 3 inch thick cock with 3 inch thick balls. She had a head of dark crimson hair and bright silver eyes.

 

Her clothes consisted of a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms, a black skirt with red tulle underneath, an overbust corset with red strips holding it in place, a black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for metallic device and its ammunition, brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack, thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose, red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece, a large red cloak held by a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, and sporting tears from hard wear.

 

“Wait...aren’t you the guy that almost threw up on the bullhead?” Ruby said, making Jaune deflate.

 

“Ugh...never going to live that down,” groaned Jaune. “Yeah that was me. I get motion sickness, it’s more common than you would think.”

 

“S-Sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it,” Ruby said with a light blush. “At least I didn’t end up calling you something like Vomit Boy.”

 

“Please don’t, or I will result in calling you Crater Face,” Jaune replied with a smirk.

 

Ruby frowned. “Hey that was an accident!” she barked, which made Jaune chuckle.

 

“Just teasing Ruby,” Jaune replied. “But anyways, my name’s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it.”

 

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Do they?” she asked.

 

“Eh...sometimes,” Jaune replied rubbing the back of his head. “Though...most of the time they’re more interested in this than my name.” he gestured to his large phallus and balls.

 

“I-I can see why,” Ruby said, blushing lightly as she had never seen a dick that big from anyone near her age. “Why aren’t you wearing any underwear?”

 

Jaune raised an eyebrow. “You really think there’s underwear out there that can hold all this?” he said with a raised eyebrow. “But forget about that. I have to ask, how did you end up in that crater anyways?”

 

“Ugh…” Ruby groaned. “I’m not entirely sure. I had just got off the ship when my sister ditched me to go with some old friends. I didn’t even manage to take a few steps before a ran into this really mean white-haired girl who kept yelling at me because I accidentally ran into her and her dust cartridges. Then this black-haired girl showed up and said something to get the white haired one mad, and then she started waving a vile of dust in my face. Some dust came out, it tickled my nose-”

 

“And then you sneezed and boom?” Jaune finished Ruby’s long-winded explanation.

 

“Yeah…” Ruby grumbled to herself. “Talk about a lousy first impression. I’m just trying to be a normal knees.”

 

Jaune was confused by the ‘normal knees’ statement, but smiled. “Hey, no worries Ruby. So you had a bit of a rough start, so what. It’s not how you start, it’s how you finish. I’m sure you’ll come out alright, after all you made it to Beacon after all.”

 

“Yeah...I guess you’re right,” Ruby replied with a smile. “Thank Jaune, I appreciate that.”

 

“Hey happy to help,” Jaune replied with his own smile. “My mother always said, ‘friends are just strangers you haven’t met yet’.”

 

Ruby giggled at the phrase, finding herself getting quickly comfortable with Jaune. “So...I got this thing,” she said before pulling the cartridge behind her and shifting it into a giant massive metal red scythe.

 

“Holy Crap!” Jaune leapt back. “That’s your weapon? It looks sick!”

 

Ruby grinned at Jaune’s reaction. “It’s also a high-action customizable sniper rifle,” she said with pride.

 

“So it can shift forms? Nice!” Jaune said in amazement. “You must’ve paid a bundle to get it.”

 

“Nope, I made my sweet Crescent Rose,” Ruby said as she cuddled the scythe.

 

“You made that?! Amazing!” Jaune said.

 

“Thanks,” Ruby replied as she put her weapon away. “So...what’s your weapon?”

 

“Well, nothing as impressive as your scythe,” Jaune said as he pulled out his sword and shield. “I just have these, my family’s sword Crocea Mors and a collapsible shield that works a sheath. Not much in terms of special effects.”

 

“Well I think they look cool,” Ruby said. “Nothing wrong with sticking with the classics.”

 

“Classics huh, I like that,” Jaune said as he put his weapons away. He paused however as he noticed something. “Uh...Ruby?”

 

“Yeah Jaune?” Ruby asked with a tilt of her head. Jaune pointed down to which Ruby followed, only to realize that her cock had gotten hard and was sticking out from under her skirt and stretching her thong. “Ah! S-Sorry! I...I kinda get excited whenever I talk about weapons.”

 

“I can see that,” Jaune said with a light blush gracing his cheeks. It wasn’t the first time he had seen a Futa cock. All 7 of his sisters were Futas. However he did notice the twitching and pulsing of the young Futa-dick and he let out a sigh. “Do you want me to help you with that Ruby?”

 

Ruby’s face turned as red as her cape. “W-W-What?!” she exclaimed.

 

“I can imagine it’s tough walking around with that,” Jaune said, speaking from experience. “And I think we still have time. I can help you out with your cock.”

 

Ruby was still blushing brightly. “N-No that’s okay Jaune! I-I’m fine! You don’t need to do anything,” Ruby tried her best to deny the need for help. “B-Besides, I-I don’t want to make you think I don’t believe in equal-gen rights.”

 

Jaune smiled softly at Ruby. It was no secret that due to their superior strength and numbers, Futas controlled most of the world and most of the male population dwarfed greatly. This caused some tension between the two even greater then that between humans and Faunus. To many Futas, males were nothing more than meant to be servants and pets to them, lower than filth. This wasn’t a highly shared opinion, but it was one that caused many debates amongst the kingdoms. While the enslavement of males wasn’t encouraged, it wasn’t looked down upon much either.

 

“It’s okay Ruby,” Jaune said with a comforting smile. “You seem like a nice girl and I don’t mind helping you. It’s what friends do after all.”

 

“F-Friends?” Ruby repeated, blushing lightly and forming a small smile.

 

Jaune nodded before getting down on his knees. “Now don’t worry. I’ll handle this.” Jaune gently lifted his hands and grasped the thick piece of girl-meat. Her removed the thong, and grasped the shaft with his gloved hands. Ruby gasped as she felt Jaune’s hands on her dick and he started to pump her. The dark-red-haired girl moaned as the blonde boy pumped her shaft. It took no time at all before she was already starting to leak pre.

 

“J-Jaune~” Ruby moaned out by the male’s actions. She had never had anyone help her when it came to dealing with her cock, aside from her hand and her own little imagination that was about it. And yet, the feeling of Jaune’s hand on her cock was sending pleasure coursing right through her body, it was as if his hands had been charged with Lightning dust and her cock was the rod absorbing the electricity sending the volts through her very nerves turning all her sensors to feel nothing but pleasure.

 

Jaune smiled, happy that Ruby was enjoying his handjob. Deciding to take thing a bit further, he leaned his head hid and gently licked pre-leaking slit. His tongue played with the slit before he opened his mouth and took the head of Ruby’s dick into his mouth. He gently sucked on the phallus, moving back and forth and slowly taking more and more of Ruby’s decent girth into his mouth. When he reached half-way he felt it touch the back of his throat. Luckily any gag-reflex was non-existence, be it by his own biology or years of helping his seven sisters.

 

Ruby’s eyes were as wide as saucers, she couldn’t believe that Jaune was at first jacking her off, and not only was he licking the slit, but he had taken it into his mouth so easily! Ruby felt her entire body shiver with the nearly overwhelming sensation of pleasure. She couldn’t even believe he had taken it into his mouth let alone being able to take it all into his throat. “Ja~une!” She whined her silver eyes were shining with pleasure as her hands gripped his shoulder her cock was oozing even more pre then it was before. “S-Sweet Oum!” She moaned as she could feel her own climax was building, for while she was enjoying it Ruby was still by all means new to everything Jaune was doing and her end was close at hand.

 

Jaune moaned as he kept on sucking down on Ruby’s cock. He had to admit, he was liking the taste of her meat and her pre. It was different to his sisters, but still very nice. He was also glad Ruby was not forcing him to take her entire shaft without caring about his well being. It helped cement his opinion of her being a sweet and kind Futa. He kept on moving down, taking more and more of Ruby’s cock until his reached the base. He could feel part of Ruby’s cock moving past his mouth and into his throat, not that he minded at all. With his mouth taking care of her cock, Jaune decided to use his hand to tease and squeeze Ruby’s cute balls. He gently squeezed the orbs in his hand, teasing them and pushing them to release their content.

 

Ruby gave the cutest squeal when she felt Jaune play with her balls, she could feel them twitch as well as feel her cock throb inside of his throat. She gritted her teeth, her cheeks burning as they turned the same shade of red as her namesake, She was on the edge tip toeing across it as she could feel that she was oh so close to falling into the abyss of pleasure. It was then she hit her limit, managing to last longer than most virgin’s would Ruby could no longer deny herself of the pleasure she was feeling. “J-JAUNE~!” She cried as her cock pulsed inside of his throat and she came hard, her thick load of cum shooting right down Jaune’s throat and into his stomach as she gripped his shoulders tightly trying to keep herself steady as her climax had nearly caused her to fall to her knees.  

 

Jaune’s eyes went wide with surprise, but he was easily able to take Ruby’s surprisingly large load down his gullet and into his stomach. He felt the hot futa-spunk flow down and fill his belly, a sensation he was not at all unaware with. When he felt Ruby’s orgasm come to its end, he slowly pulled off of her spit-covered cock. Once his mouth was fully off, he let out a small gasp of air. “Phew...hah...That...was pretty good Ruby. You...you enjoy that?” he asked with a slightly dazed/goofy smile.

 

Ruby nodded, her face still as red as her hood. “Y-Yeah...that was..amazing.” She said, giving the blonde haired boy an honest smile. That had been the single most amazing climax she had ever had, and it was way better than using her hand to handle her situation. “I-I’ve never cum that much, or at least I can’t recall the last time I came that hard.” She said rubbing the back of her head with a small laugh.

 

Jaune returned the laugh with his own. “Well I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said before looking at her crotch once more and seeing it was surprisingly still hard. “Though it looks like you still need some help. Well, I said I would help you out, and an Arc never goes back on their word.” Jaune rose up and turned around before dropping his pants, exposing his plump bubble-butt to the surprised red-haired girl.

 

“Eh?” Ruby was surprised by the sudden action, while Jaune’s ass was an amazing sight-she couldn’t help but notice how plump it was and how it gave a small jiggle when he had turned around to present himself to her-she was still taken back by it. “J-Jaune? A-are you saying what I think your saying?” She asked, swallowing a small lump in her throat that had formed as soon as he had turned around.

 

Jaune nodded. “Go ahead Ruby, I want to help you and I’m more than happy to do this,” he said with an honest smile. “I know my ass may not by as big and nice as yours, but I have been told it is pretty good by my sisters. So feel free to go ahead. Let’s make this a sign of our new friendship.”

 

Ruby hearing this felt her eyes widen even more, and even her cock gave a twitch and a visible throb. “You mean we’re friends?” She asked, slowly approaching his ass hands grasping his hips as she rubbed her cock between his plump cheeks. “You really mean that Jaune?”

 

“Of course,” Jaune said before blushing himself. “I-I’ll admit I know how you feel Ruby. I don’t exactly feel all that comfortable being here but I’m glad to have met you. You and I are a lot alike and I like that. It makes me feel not that alone. So if being friends means helping you out with your hard-ons, then I’m more than happy to do so.” He smiled warmly at Ruby, confirming nothing but truth to his words.

 

Ruby’s silver eyes shined with happiness and excitement, she couldn’t believe that she had made her first friend! And such a great one too! “Jaune.” She began, pulling her hisp back as she grasp his cheeks and pulled them apart and slowly began to push her cock into his ass. As inch by inch of her cock sank into his ass Ruby couldn’t help but moan until the very last inch was inside of him and she bottomed out. “J-Jaune!” She mewled, her hands gripping his ass as he felt it grip her cock. “I-It feels amazing!’ 

 

“Y-Yeah! I-It does~” Jauned moaned out in surprised by how quickly Ruby buried herself into his ass. He could feel every inch of it stretching him to a good degree. While not the biggest he had ever taken, it certainly felt good. “G-Go ahead Ruby, go nuts!” he proclaimed.

 

Ruby’s silver eyes gleamed, and she nodded. “Alright! I’ll give it all I got!” She proclaimed, making sure she had a good grip on his ass she pulled out to the tip and began thrusting into his ass. Having always been fast, it was no surprise that Ruby’s thrust were just as quick, driving her cock in and out, in and out, and endless cycle of thrust as she continued to pounding away at Jaune’s plump bubble-like ass not at slowing down as she only seemed to go faster and faster as the time went on.

 

“F-Fuck! Ruby! Damn you’re fast!” Jaune moaned out loudly, feeling Ruby’s cock slam into him like a jackhammer on overdrive. He could feel his fat cock and balls clenching with the need to release, the need to let go, but it wouldn’t come. His inner walls clenched tightly around Ruby’s shaft, squeezing the pulsating and twitching rod as it was driven into him.

 

“Jaune! Oh Oum! Jaune!” Ruby moaned, she was experiencing a new height of pleasure something she had never felt before, even the hand job, and Jaune sucking her off couldn’t compare to this, it was something new, something amazing, something exciting and she loved it! “Jaune! Haaa~ Jaune!” She was bent over on top of him, her breast pressed against his back as she slammed in faster and faster, it would be to the point that Ruby had tapped into a small portion of her Semblance to make herself go faster a small amount of rose petals blowing through the air. 

 

“Ruby! Fuck! Ruby!” Jaune howl as he felt Ruby pound into him with speeds he didn’t think it was possible. It was driving his nerves wild and practically making him see stars. His dick was practically oozing with pre and his balls ached with need. His prostate felt like it was going to pounded raw and he felt like he’d lose his mind to the short-girl’s cock. He could also feel her soft boobs press up against his back exciting him more. He could feel Ruby’s cock pulse and shake violently with each thrust, certain that it was about to unleash its content at any second.

 

And right Jaune was, Ruby was lost in a sea of pleasure, the sensation of euphoria was overwhelming her, and she was soon approaching her end. She didn’t want it to end, she was enjoying the feeling of pleasure and wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could, even tapping into more of her Semblance to go faster and faster a small whirlwind of rose petals surrounded them as she fought to keep herself from cumming, in the end she managed to hold out a bit longer to give one last thrust that sheathed her cock completely inside of Jaune’s ass. “JAUNE!” Ruby screamed as she came hard, for the second time that day Ruby let loose another flood of her futa-spunk into Jaune’s ass giving him every last drop of it that his ass was trying to milk right out of her.

 

“R-Ruby!” Jaune moaned loudly as he felt the short futa fill his ass with her jizz. He could have sworn he was about to lose his mind when she sped up her fucking even more, but then she erupted like a volcano of cum and unloaded her second load into him. He could tell this load was slightly bigger than the last and felt it all fill him like a wild uncontrollable hose. Jaune’s knees buckled and he slumped onto his stomach with Ruby on top of him as she filled his ass to the brim. When the girl spent up climax, Jaune felt her cock shrink and go limp, confirming that she had unloaded all of her need into him.

 

Ruby was laying still on his back, her breast still pressed against him her head laying on his shoulder. She was tired, satisfied, and happy yes, but oh so tired. “T-That...w-was..” Taking a moment to catch her breath she giggled. “Pretty amazing.” She finally got out. “Jaune...thanks and I really mean it I do.” She smiled placing a small peck on his cheek.

 

“Heh, no problem Ruby,” Jaune said while slightly at the kiss. Ruby slid out of him and helped clean his ass up before helping him onto his feet. However, she noticed Jaune having a bit of trouble due to his his own engorged leaking cock.

 

“Uh, Jaune? You alright?” She asked as she was concerned at the sight of Jaune’s engorged leaking cock, which actually looked a bit bigger along with his balls. “I mean shouldn’t you have cum as well by now?” 

 

At that, Jaune frowned slightly. “Yeah...that’s the thing Ruby. I...I can’t cum,” he said shyly.

 

“W-what?” Ruby’s eyes widen in shock. “What do you mean you can’t cum?”

 

“It’s just as I said,” Jaune replied. “You see this metal cocksling?” he gestured to the object that currently held his cock and balls in a tight grip. “See, this thing is enchanted. It makes it so that no matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I fuck or get fucked, I won’t be able to cum.”

 

“T-That sounds awful.” Ruby said with a frown on her face. “Why would anyone make you wear that? I mean that-” She pointed to his cock. “-can’t feel good nor can it be good for you at all.”

 

“Don’t worry Ruby, it doesn’t really affect me all that much besides preventing me to cum,” Jaune said, trying to lighten the mood. “As for why, well...that was the cost for me to get trained to become a hunter.”

 

“But that shouldn’t be.” Ruby frowned, she didn’t like the fact her friend wasn’t able to cum. Even after all he had done for her he didn’t get to experience the same pleasure she had felt. “Isn’t there anything that can be done to get it off?”

 

“It’s not that simple,” Jaune replied, deciding to give Ruby the whole story. “See Ruby, you know that it’s not exactly easy for males to become Hunters with futas dominating the scene. The Arc family is one of the families that has ever been able to produce male warriors that were able to match up to Futa huntresses. I always wanted to be a Hunter, so when I told my folks they warned me that it would not be easy, but I didn’t care. I wanted to become a hero that can help people, so I was willing to take any challenge. And that challenge was this.” he gestured to the cocksling. “In order to help build up our strength, all males of the Arc family must wear a cocksling that keeps them from cumming. It is pretty much a tradition for any male of the Arc that wants to be a Hunter. This was the only way for me to reach my goal. Heck, if I didn’t put on the cocksling, then I might not be here now. Heck, I might’ve done something stupid like make fake transcripts.”

 

Ruby snorted with laughter. “Ok, that is stupid I mean come on who would be dumb enough to actually try and fake their transcripts to get into Beacon?” She asked, unable to think of anyone who would be that dumb as to try and actually do something like that. “But, seriously you mean that it won’t come off at all? So you’re basically stuck like that?” 

 

“I didn’t say that,” Jaune said. “There is a way to take it off. The only problem is that my folks didn’t tell me what it was. They said that each male that bore the cocksling had to figure out on their own how to get it off. None of the previous bearers were allowed to tell younger ones how to do it. It is a final test to see if an Arc really has what it takes to make it as a Hunter in a Huntress-dominated world.”

 

Ruby frowned, but then she smiled. “Then, I’ll help you.” She said surprising the blond at her sudden enthusiasm. “I’ll help you figure out how to get that thing off and when we do I’ll help you like you helped me.” She smiled even more. “Cause that’s what friends do, they help each other in times of need, and since you’re my friend I want to help you.” 

 

Jaune was honestly stunned by the short-girl’s words. Similar to Ruby, he didn’t have many friends back home besides his family. Anyone he did know back then left him once he started taking the training and bearing the cocksling. Yet here was a girl that declared that she would help him loudly and proudly. Sure he supposed part of that had to do with his he had helped her by sucking her off and letting her fuck him. However, looking into her sparkling silver eyes, he could see nothing but truth and determination. She really wanted to help him and she really did want to be his friend. It was the exact same as when he called her his friend, but now the tables were reversed. He could feel his heart swell and his eyes trickled with tears, but he quickly wiped them away before smiling warmly at the girl. “Thank you Ruby. I...I really appreciate it. Thank you very much for being my friend.”

 

Ruby smiled once more. “Think nothing of it Jaune, it's what friends do after all.” She nodded. “So, Jaune I have another question for you.’ 

 

Jaune smiled. “Sure thing Ruby. Shoot.”

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know the way to the place we’re supposed to meet with the other students do you?” she asked.

 

At that, Jaune froze. “Uh...noooo…” he said said slowly. 

 

At Jaune’s answer, Ruby’s eyes widen. “...Oh crap buckets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's something different.
> 
> In case some of you haven't noticed, there seems to be a a lot of Jaune/Futa stories here on AO3. Surprisingly I enjoyed them, so much so that I've decided to try my hand at it. However, unlike most of the others on this site, Jaune won't become a cock-hungry mind-broken slut for the ladies to simply use as they please. Instead, it's going to be a bit more balanced with Jaune both getting banged and doing the banging. Jaune will be on equal ground as the ladies and they all share each other without (for the most part) discrimination based on their genders. Speaking of genders, there will be some genderbends, but that will be saved for a later date.
> 
> Now before you guys complain that I made Jaune too huge, please remember that this is my fic and that I'll do things as I please. It is not meant to be ridiculously realistic. If it was, why would I have bothered posting? Jaune's big size is meant to show how far he is willing to go to match up to the normally stronger Futas of this world. Besides, I'm more fond of "bigger" characters anyways if you guys haven't noticed.
> 
> Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing this. I also had plenty of help thanks to my good friend FamousFox13. I hope you guys enjoy this alternate journey in the story of RWBY as much as I had writing it.
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Initiation Pt. 1

“Phew, we made it,” panted an exhausted Jaune.

 

“Thank...Oum…” Ruby gasped next to him.

 

The pair had just spent the last 10 minutes running about the campus searching for the auditorium where the other students had all met. They would have been a lot less tired were it not for the fact that Jaune has sucked off and fucked Ruby’s futa cock to satisfaction. Neither party regretted it though, both happy to have become friends in such a way on their arrival to Beacon.

 

“Wow,” Ruby said as she looked at the auditorium. “There’s a lot of people here.”

 

Jaune raised his head to look around. True to Ruby’s words the entire auditorium was packed with beautiful futa girls all about. He did manage to spot a few boys in the crowds, but they were huddled together, acting like big shots. ‘ _ Those poor morons. They’re going to be broken in a week I’ll bet, _ ’ Jaune thought to himself. It was no secret that most males who tried to become hunters often ended up being broken by the insanely horny and stronger futas. It was a fact of the word Jaune had learned to accept, and trained to avoid.

 

“Hey Ruby!” A voice cried to his silver-eyed friend.

 

“Yang!” Ruby smiled as she spotted the source of the voice. “Come on Jaune, I got to introduce you to my big sister!”

 

“Whoa!” Jaune yelped as Ruby grabbed his hand and dragged him along. As she did, Jaune got a good view of Ruby’s fat jiggling ass. At the same time, many people got a good view of Jaune’s cock and balls slapping about, getting excited themselves.

 

“Hi Yang!” Ruby greeted as she suddenly stopped.

 

“Hey Rubes, who’s this?” a female voice spoke while Jaune tried to recover from his daze.

 

“Oh, this is Jaune! Jaune, this is my big sister  **Yang Xiao Long** ,” Ruby introduced as Jaune regained his senses and got a good look of Ruby’s sister.

 

Yang was an 18-year-old bombastic babe. She stood at 5 ft 9 with lean muscular and yet curvaceous figure with light tan skin. She had a nice set of well developed muscle with firm biceps, a steely set of six-pack abs, wide hips with muscular thick thighs, a nice toned butt that was smaller than Ruby’s, but she outclassed her sister with big bouncy H-cup breasts with perky pink nipples, and a 12 inch long 4 inch thick cock with 5 inch thick balls. She had a head of long wavy golden blonde hair and bright violet eyes. 

 

She wore a tan jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top, dark brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck, and two long gold-trimmed rectangular tails which are detachable, fitted black pants, around her hips and over the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. She wears knee high brown boots with gold caps on the heel and toe, with the heel cap attaching to a gold strap across the front of her ankle, and a gold zipper on the upper half of the front of the boots. A single small buckled strap is on the upper outside of her boots, and a purple bandana tied around her left knee. A pair of black fingerless gloves with long brown cuffs reaching to mid forearm complete the outfit. Lastly was a set of golden shifting gauntlets that appeared to be her weapons.

 

“Uh...hi?” Jaune greeted shyly.

 

Yang smirke. “Hi yourself handsome,” she said before turning to her sister. “Wow sis. Didn’t think you’d work yourself on getting yourself a boytoy.”

 

Ruby blushed at the statement before shaking her head. “No! It isn’t like that Yang!” he yelled out. “Jaune is my friend, not some guy I just picked up. He helped me out after I exploded outside.”

 

“And by ‘exploded’ you mean came from looking at him, right?” Yellow said with a saucy smirk.

 

“No, I mean explode as in blew up. Boom!” Ruby exclaimed, her hands swinging out. “See there was this white-haired girl that I accidentally ran into. She got all mad at me, was pretty mean and-”

 

“YOU?!” a shrill female voice cried out.

 

“AH! It’s happening again!” Ruby cried out as she leapt into her sister’s arms ala Scooby Doo.

 

Jaune turned and saw the white-haired girl from before stomping towards them. “You are lucky we weren’t blasted off the side of the bridge you dunce!” she yelled, pointing at Ruby.

 

“Oh my gosh, you really exploded,” Yang said in disbelief.

 

“I’m sorry!” Ruby cried out, still in her sisters arms.

 

“Um...excuse me,” Jaune spoke, getting the white-haired girl’s stare. He flinched for a second before resolving himself. “Um, can I ask exactly who you are and why you are yelling at my friend?”

 

The girl humphed. “If you must know, I am  **Weiss Schnee** , heiress of the Schnee Dust Company,” she said proudly while he got a good look at Weiss.

 

Weiss was an 18-year-old noble girl. She stood at 5 ft 5 with pale skin and a slim figure. She was still a lovely girl despite not being as curvaceous as Ruby. She had a slim waist with broad hips, soft arms, a budding B-cup chest with pink nipples, a nice bubble butt still smaller than Ruby’s, and a 9 inch long 3 inch thick cock with 3 inch thick balls. She had a head of long white hair tied into a ponytail, teal eyes, and a scar over her left eye. 

 

Her outfit consisted of a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. Tied to her hip was a long silver lance-like weapon.

 

“Okay Weiss then,” Jaune said, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation. “I can get that you’re mad at Ruby, I can. I mean I would to if I ended up getting exploded.”

 

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Ruby pouted as she got out of her sister’s arms.

 

“But is yelling at her really the best course of action?” Jaune asked, to which actually got Weiss to look surprise. “I mean, it  _ was _ an accident from what I understand. And besides, we’re all supposed to be Hunters in Training here, working together to protect Remnant from the Grimm. How does it look on the rest of us if one of us can’t forgive an accident like that? And for that matter, how does it look on you, as the heiress of such a big company if you can’t let something that didn’t have any lasting effects go?”

 

Weiss, Ruby and Yang all stared at Jaune in honest surprise. Yang was mentally smirking at Jaune’s words, silently happy that Ruby had found herself such a supportive friend. Ruby, bless her heart, kinda got lost in Jaune’s words but understood the gist of it.

 

As for Weiss, Jaune’s words surprisingly sank in. As they did, her demeanor did calm down and she decided to think things calmly. He did have a point that all things considered, the explosion was an accident. Heck, as much as she hated to admit it, it was also partly her fault since she didn’t cork the vial entirely. She also hated to admit it she did not handle it as well. Heck, she handled it just like the stuffy noble stereotype she was trying to not be when she came to Beacon. And now she had come to yell at Ruby despite that she had tried to apologize.

 

Letting out a sigh, Weiss spoke. “I...suppose you do have a point.” She turned to Ruby who froze in terror. “Ruby was it? I...I am sorry for yelling at you before and not giving you a chance to apologize. I...I’ve been under a lot of stress, but that is no reason for me to take out my frustrations on you.”

 

Ruby blinked in surprise, stunned that Weiss would apologize. A quick bump on the shoulder from Yang snapped her out of it. “N-No Weiss, you don’t need to apologize!” Ruby said quickly. “I-I’m the one who wasn’t looking where I was going and accidentally blew your dust up. I’m the one who’s sorry. I just...I’m just trying to get used to everything since I’m kinda all alone here. See, I got invited by Professor Ozpin to come two years earlier and everything’s been happening so fast-I-I-I-” Another bump on the shoulder from Yang. “I just don’t want anyone to think I’m anything special. I just want to train and help stop Grimm.”

 

To her surprise, Weiss smiled. “You’re fine,” she said, which made Ruby smile happily. “Besides, you should be proud that the Headmaster himself thought you were 2 years ready to become a Hunter with the rest of us.”

 

“She’s right Ruby,” Jaune said with a smile. “Don’t worry so much about what others think of you. Just worry about what you can do to be the best Huntress you can be.”

 

“Thanks,” Ruby said, smiling warmly at Jaune. She turned back to Weiss. “Well, I don’t suppose we can start over then? Hi, my name is Ruby Rose.” She stuck out her hand in a friendly gesture.

 

Weiss smirked before taking the hand. “Weiss Schnee, charmed,” she said. “Though don’t expect us to talk about painting nails and talking about boys like tall, blonde and ballsy over here.” She gestured to Jaune. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught your name.”

 

Jaune smirked. “Jaune Arc, at your service,” he said with a gentlemanly bow.

 

“Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love it,” Ruby quoted, getting an annoyed glare from Jaune which made her giggle.

  
“Really?” Yang said with a chuckle.

 

“An Arc,” Weiss said, her eyes wide with surprise. 

 

“You know them Weiss?” Ruby asked.

 

“Not personally, but I have heard stories of how the males of the clan were revered as great heroes,” Weiss replied. “I’ve also heard about the rough training regimen that the males have to go through to become Hunters. It those explain that,” she pointed at Jaune’s engorged cock and balls and the cocksling that kept them in place.

 

“Yeah, I was kinda wondering about that myself,” Yang said. “How’d you get your junk that big anyways?”

 

“Yang! Don’t be rude,” Ruby said, glaring at her sister.

 

“It’s okay Ruby, it’s fine. I’m kinda used to it,” Jaune said. “Well Yang, it’s like this…” Jaune proceeded to tell the girls about the cocksling and the harsh training needed for males of the Arc clan to stand up with the Futa huntresses. Ruby was sadenned to hear the story again, but it only. While she knew some of the fact, hearing it from the Arc’s mouth did leave Weiss feeling bad for Jaune. As for Yang-

 

“What kind of messed up Grimm-crap is that?!” Yang declared with disbelief. “Not being able to cum for years?! That...that sounds like torture.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Jaune said, trying to calm her down. “And besides, it is the only way for a male of the Arc clan to gain the strength to match up to the Futas. I always wanted to be a hunter, so I accepted this regardless of the consequences.”

 

“Besides,” Ruby spoke, “I’m going to help Jaune find a way to get that thing off! He helped me when I needed it, so I’m going to help him.” She puffed out her chest with pride.

 

“And I appreciate it Ruby,” Jaune said smiling at the girl.

 

“Well, I suppose that since my sis is going to help you, then so can I,” Yang said with a smile with a smirk. “As long as I get to have some fun with you myself of course.”

 

“It would be an interesting to discover just how the Arcs were able to remove such items, and see how they change after it,” Weiss said with an intrigued face. “Well, I suppose I can lend my assistance as well.”

 

Jaune was surprised by the words of Yang and Weiss. A small smile graced Jaune’s face as he blushed. “Thanks girls, I appreciate it.” The girls smiled back.

 

Before any more discussion could be continued, Headmaster Ozpin appeared before the  Hunters in Training along with Glynda Goodwitch. He gave out a long-winded speech about what it means to be a Hunter and what their goals were as defenders of Remnant from the Grimm. He tells them that the next day they would go into an initiation that would test their mettle and see if they are truly capable of being Hunters at Beacon. Jaune took in the speech, letting his chest swell with determination. He came so far, and he was determined to reach further. And now that he had gotten to Beacon, he was determined to make his mark.

 

Night soon arrived and all the hunters in training went to rest in a large ballroom that had been cleared out for them to sleep. Jaune got plenty of stares since he went to bed in the nude, though Yang, Ruby and Weiss all acted as guards to keep the less upstanding futas from him. Ruby noticed a black-haired girl with a bow that had appeared before she accidentally exploded her and learned her name was Blake. Weiss came with her and the two managed to supposedly reconcile due to an earlier negative interaction, which made Jaune smile. He went to sleep with ease.

 

**-HHFF-**

 

The next day arrived, the day for Initiation.

 

Jaune had woken with no problem, well, besides seeing Ruby had decided to use his balls as a pillow. Once he got her off he went and took a shower before putting on his normal clothing. He then headed to the lockers where his armor and weapons were.

 

Once he got himself all set up he looked at his sword, seeing his reflection. ‘ _ This is it, _ ’ he thought to himself. ‘ _ This is where I prove I am strong enough to take on the world. I  _ **_will_ ** _ be a Hunter and make my family proud. _ ’

 

“Hey Jaune!” a familiar voice called from behind. Jaune turned his head and smiled as he saw Ruby and Yang walking towards him.

 

“Hey girls, you sleep well?” Jaune asked with a knowing smile.

 

“Oh I know Ruby did,” Yang said with a saucy smile while Ruby blushed.

 

“S-Sorry for sleeping on your balls Jaune,” Ruby stuttered. “I hope it wasn’t uncomfortable.”

 

“No worries Ruby, you are honestly not the first to do so,” Jaune said with a light smile. “My sisters did that a lot once these babies got big enough,” he gently spanked his own melon-sized balls. 

 

“Ooh! You mind if I take a nap on them sometime?” Yang said, her eyebrows wiggling naughtily.

 

“Yang knock it off! Jaune’s not a toy for you to play with,” Ruby said, shoving her sister.

 

Jaune couldn’t help but laugh at the two sister’s interaction. They quickly joined in for a good bit, laughing together as friends. Once the laughing died, Jaune looked to the girls. “So how are you girls feeling about initiation?”

 

“Pretty good, just hoping it involves busting some Grimm skulls,” Yang said as she flexed her arms.

 

"Yup! It's time to do what I do best!” Ruby declared as she brought out her scythe. “Today, I can just let my sweetheart do that talking." she grinned happily while caressing weapon. "No more awkward small talk for me!"

 

"Just remember that you're not the only one going through initiation, Ruby." Yang said in a sisterly voice. "If you want to grow, you have to meet new people and learn to work together.”

 

"Ugh! You sound like dad!" Ruby whined. "First of all, explain to me what meeting new people has to do with fighting?"

 

"You learn new techniques, fighting styles, and how to adapt to multiple and varied situations, increasing your chances of survival after every encounter?" Jaune said matter-of-factly. “Not to mention there is always strength in numbers.”

 

"See, he gets it!” Yang said with a grin.

 

"Jaune! You're supposed to be helping me, not her!” Ruby yelled, her cheeks slightly flushed. “Besides, I was hoping I could be on a team with you Yang, and maybe you Jaune if you want to join.”

 

“I don’t know Ruby,” Jaune replied. He was starting to think there was more to this partner thing. Something told him it wasn’t as simple as just being able to pick.

 

“Besides!” Ruby continued, ignoring Jaune’s words. “I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk."

 

“….Hahahahahahahaha!” Jaune broke into serious laughter, being forced to use the lockers as support. Yang joined in, using Jaune as a support as she laughed. Ruby was pouting angrily. “Oh…ahahah…my god…hahaha…That…has to be…Hahaha…the most…hilarious…and cutest thing…I ever heard…hahahaha.”

 

Ruby blushed brightly as Jaune and Yang laughed. “That’s my sister for you,” Yang giggled. “Oh, come on Ruby, we’re just having some fun.”

 

“Yeah, fun,” Ruby said with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Hey,” Jaune said, having calmed down from his fit of laughter. “Don’t let that get you miffed Ruby, like you’re sister said, we’re just having fun. But she is right. Don’t be afraid to try and spread out and make new friends. Remember, ‘friends are just strangers you haven’t met yet’, right?”

 

Ruby found herself unable to not smile back at Jaune. “You know, you make it impossible to stay mad at you.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jaune said smiling. 

 

“Hello Jaune, Ruby, Yang,” greeted another familiar voice. Jaune turned and smiled as he saw Weiss walking up to them with another lovely girl next to her. “I take it you three are ready for initiation?”

 

“You know it,” Yang said with a wink.

 

“Yep!” Ruby said with a grin.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Jaune replied before turning to the girl. He stared at her for a minute before turning to Weiss. “So Weiss, who’s your friend?”

 

All four girls stared at Jaune as if he had grown a second head. He looked at them in confusion, wondering if he said something wrong.

 

“You...you don’t know who I am?” the girl asked in shock.

 

“No...should I?” Jaune asked with a head tilt.

 

“Should you? Of course you should!” Weiss declared in disbelief. “Jaune, this is  **Pyrrha Nikos** !” she gestured to the girl.

 

Pyrrha was an 18-year-old amazon bombshell. She stood at 5 ft 11 with peach skin and a lean athletic figure. She was a true beauty to any who gazed at her with lean muscular arms, a tiny waist with a rock-hard set of abs, thick muscular things, wide hips, a nice heart-shaped bubble butt, a pair of G-cup breasts with pink nipples and a 13-inch long 4 inch thick cock with 5 inch thick balls. She had long red-haired tied into a ponytail and bright green eyes. 

 

She wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. She had her bronze weapons tied to her back.

 

“Uh..hi again,” Jaune said with a wave which the girl returned.

 

"Pyrrha graduated top her class in Sanctum," Weiss said knowingly

 

"Never heard of it, but in any case congratulations,” Jaune replied, making Pyrrha giggle.

 

Weiss was taken aback by the boy's obliviousness. She provides Jaune with more information, "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row, a new record."

 

Jaune stared at the two for a few moments before responding "The what?"

 

Weiss now losing it waves her arms around in frustration. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Peeps Marshmallow Flakes box!"

 

“Wait, that cereal? Never had it,” Jaune said with a shrug, much to the shock of Weiss and the other girls.

 

“She’s a celebrity gosh darn it! Do you live under a rock or something?!” Weiss screamed, steam practically coming from her head.

 

“Your point?” Jaune said, stunning all four girls. “Who care if she’s a celebrity? No offense Pyrrha.”

 

“Oh, none taken at all Jaune,” Pyrrha said with a small smile gracing her lips. ‘ _ He...he doesn’t care about my fame. That’s...that’s amazing. _ ’ she thought.

 

“Look Weiss, I get what you’re trying to say, but honestly it doesn’t matter,” Jaune said, taking on a mature tone. “I don’t really care about that celebrity stuff, never really bothered to. And besides, do you really think the Grimm are going to care if Pyrrha is a big shot or something? No, they will attack regardless of who they are facing. And frankly, I don’t care either. I rather get to know people for their personality and their actions.”

 

“I...I feel the same Jaune,” Pyrrha said, smiling warmly at the boy.

 

“Glad to hear it,” Jaune said before extending his hand. “So let’s try this again. Hi there, my name is Jaune Arc.”

 

“Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love it,” Ruby and Yang sang from behind him. Jaune turned to them and glared, but the sisters simply giggled.

 

Pyrrha giggled as well. “Nice to meet you Jaune, my name is Pyrrha Nikos. And I think they got your name perfectly.” Jaune looked at Pyrrha in surprise, a blush forming on his cheeks which she matched.

 

“Uh oh sis, looks like P-Money is trying to move in on your man,” Yang said with a teasing grin.

 

“Y-Yang?!” Ruby cried out as she blushed. Jaune, Pyrrha and surprisingly Weiss all blushed as well. Before any more embarrassment could be dealt with, an announcement sounded off.

 

“ **Would all first year students please head to the Beacon Cliff for Initiation,** ” Professor Goodwitch’s voice rang over the intercom. “ **Again, all first year students please head to the Beacon Cliff for Initiation immediately.** ”

 

“Guess it's show time,” Jaune said to himself with a smile. The girls all smiled next to him in agreement.

 

It took them a bit, but the group of Hunters-in-Training made it to the Beacon Cliffs where Headmaster Ozpin and Prof. Goodwitch stood in waiting. Many other students soon joined them at the cliffs ready for initiation. They were instructed to each standi on one of the silver square platforms.

 

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest,” Professor Ozpin spoke to the group, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

 

"Now," Goodwitch continued, "I'm sure many of you have rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

 

Ruby whimpered next to Jaune. “Hey, don’t worry Ruby. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Jaune said comfortingly. Ruby gave him a grateful smile.

 

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin said as he looked around the group. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone that you can work well." Ozpin paused for a moment, letting the information sink into the students. "That being said. I've decided that the first person that you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years,” Ozpin finished.

 

Jaune, as well as several of the other students faltered. ‘ _ Is he insane? _ ’ Jaune thought.

 

"See, I told you!" a female voice jibed.

 

"Afterwards, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition in your way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die," Ozpin continued.

 

‘ _ Well…that’s quite the motivational speech. Though I think yesterday’s was still worse, _ ’ Jaune thought.

 

"You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. In the forest you will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately. Any questions?” Ozpin finished.

 

Jaune raised his hand. “Uh sir…how exactly are you going to send us into the forest?” he asked.

 

Ozpin then smirked.

 

‘ _ That does not fill me with confidence, _ ’ Jaune thought as he gulped.

 

“I suggest you all have your landing strategies prepared,” Ozpin said cryptically.

 

“Landing strategy? What Landing Stra-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” one student asked before the platform they were standing on sent them flying.

 

“Uh oh,” Jaune said with a gulp as one by one, each of the students were sent flying into the air. Ruby gave him the biggest “sad-puppy” look before she was launched. He then realized he was next, and was launched into the air. “WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

 

Jaune found himself soaring high in the air, skimming through the sky along with many of his fellow students. It didn’t take long before some already began to fall. He spotted Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha and many others doing their best to lengthen and slow their descents. Seeing the tree-cover come closer to him, Jaune knew he had to react.

 

Taking out his sword out of its sheath, Jaune converted it into a shield and brought it above his head. Thanks to the strong winds, Jaune was slowed down by his shield acting as a parachute. He got a minor slow-down on his descent, enough for him to prepare for when the trees did come close. Once he was past the tree cover, the wind subsided so he was no longer able to be held up. Rather than simply let himself fall, Jaune quickly brought his shield down and used it as a board to ride along the tree branches. He rode on his shield like a snowboard through the trees, bouncing from branch, to trunk, to branch and onward. He also used his sword to help him steer himself around as he did so.

 

After a bit, he saw the ground coming into view. He also saw the bony face of a Beowolf in the distance. Smirking, Jaune guided himself, aiming directly at the Beowolf. The Grimm had no time to react as its face was met with the full force of Jaune’s shield crashing into it. The shield slammed the Grimm’s skull into the ground, crushing and killing it. 

 

Jaune leapt off his shield and landed on his feet. His shield flew into his hand and he smirked. “Well, that was fun,” he said with a grin.

 

“GRRRRRR”

 

Jaune looked behind him and saw 4 other Bewolves all growling angrily at him at the fading corpse of the dead Beowolf whose head he had crushed.

 

“Uh...he wasn’t a friend of yours, was he?” Jaune asked nervously.

 

The Beowolves simply growled before lunging at Jaune.

 

Jaune quickly readied himself for battle The first Beowolf leapt towards him, claws and teeth at the ready. Jaune dodged and slammed his shield into the beast’s chest, sending it flying towards the ground. 

 

Another tried to swipe at his legs. Jaune quickly jumped with a summersault, using his sword to stab the Beowolf in the back and through the chest, killing it. He pulled it back out as he landed on his feet. 

 

The two other Beowolves growled and charged at Jaune without abandon. Jaune turned around and ran from them. He spotted a tree and with quick feet he lead them towards the tree. He leapt onto the tree and ran up before leaping off again. He rearanged his shield so it was under his feet. He dove towards the first Beowolf, slamming down his shield onto its body, crushing and killing it, before jumping. As he came down, the second Beowolf lunged into the air towards him. Jaune swiftly spun around, slicing the Beowolf across the waist. He landed on his feet with ease as the three dead Beowolves dissipated into the air. 

 

“Well that was a workout,” Jaune said as he stretched out. He went over to grab his shield, unware that the Beowolf he had bashed away was still alive. 

 

The black beast growled as it prepared to strike down Jaune from behind. It lunged, ready to take a bite out of the blonde warrior.

 

**BANG!**

 

Jaune jumped at the sound of gunfire. He turned back and saw a now headless Beowolf stand behind him before it collapsed to the ground, leaving him in confusion.

 

“Jaune, are you alright?” called out a familiar voice. Jaune looked to his side and smiled as he saw Pyrrha coming towards him.

 

“I’m fine Pyrrha, thanks for the save,” Jaune said, happy to see the redhead.

 

“Not a problem,” Pyrrha said before blushing. “So Jaune...do you have any spots on your team?”

 

Jaune smiled and chuckled. “For you, of course...partner,” he said with a smile, which Pyrrha returned. “So now that we’re partners, what do we do next?”

 

“We need to head to the ruins and get the relics and then return to the cliffs,” Pyrrha said as she got up.

 

“Alright then. You wouldn’t happen to know how to get there would you?” Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t have the best sense of direction I’ll admit.”

 

“Well, we were told head north, and judging by the sun, I believe it is this way,” Pyrrha said as she pointed in the direction.

 

“Okay then, lead the way partner,” Jaune said as he gestured for Pyrrha to lead the trek. Pyrrha giggled at Jaune’s antics and began to walk forward. Jaune followed quickly after her. 

 

“So Jaune, I didn’t get to ask you before,” Pyrrha began to speak. “Where did you train from? I know I never saw you at Minstral Academy. Did you go to Signal?”

 

Jaune shook his head. “No, I didn’t go to any Hunter Schools. I got trained by my family, we come from a long line of hunters.”

 

“The Arcs, right?” Pyrrha asked. Jauned nodded in surprise. “Weiss told me of how you two met, as well as your...unfortunate dilema,” she gestured to Jaune’s swollen member and balls.

 

“Don’t worry about it Pyrrha,” Jaune said smiling. “I knew the risks of training to be a hunter, being a male and all, but I want to be a Hunter to help people. To be there for people and save them from dark forces like Grimm and criminals. Honestly, I don’t mind it too much as long as I can do some good.”

 

Pyrrha was honestly surprised by Jaune’s words, but couldn’t help but smile. It was hard to find a person as honest as him, especially one that would be willing to sacrifice his own pleasure to help others. She wasn’t sure even she could go as long as he had without cumming. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I know that any girl would love to have someone like you with them. I honestly think you are the biggest out of everyone in our year.”

 

“Heh, thanks Pyrrha,” Jaune said, blushing slightly. The tender moment was ruined by the sounds of gunshots. 

 

“Sound like our comrades have engaged the enemy,” she stated.

 

“Yeah,” Jaune agreed. “We should probably be careful. Last thing we need is to be ambushed.”

 

“Yes,” Pyrrha replied. “I’m sure we’ll be able to handle anything in this forest but we should still be on our toes.” She pushed a tree branch out of her path.

 

“Sounds good to m-OW!” Jaune yelped as his face was suddenly smacked by a tree branch.

 

“Jaune!” Pyrrha cried out as she turned and saw Jaune land on his butt. “Jaune are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Jaune said touching the part of his face he was smacked in. He felt a warm liquid and saw some blood on his finger. “Eh, just a little scratch. I got some bandages in my little pack.” He went to open up a small black fanny-pack he had the entire time.

 

“Jaune, why don’t you just use your aura?” Pyrrha asked. She was surprised when Jaune gave her an owlish look.

 

“What’s Aura?” Jaune asked, completely confused.

 

“Jaune...do you not know what aura is?” Pyrrha said in utter disbelief.

 

“Nope. Never heard of it,” Jaune replied.

 

Pyrrha nodded, accepting his answer. “Well, Aura is the manifestation of our soul.” Began the red haired spartan like warrior. “It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched, but there was never anyone there?” 

 

“Kinda, but I always thought that was just paranoia,” Jaune said with a shrug. “What does that have to do this little scratch?”

 

Pyrrha held her hand up signaling for him to just wait. “With practice, our Aura can be our shield, everyone has it even animals.” She moved a stepped closer. “The only ones that don't are the monsters - The Creatures of Grimm, they lack a soul, creatures that are the darkness of the world where as we are the light. Which is why we fight them.”  

 

“Whoa,” Jaune said in awe as he got onto his feet. “I guess that makes sense. Though how does one bring out their aura? My parents never said anything about it.”

 

Pyrrha nodded. “By bearing your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm, all of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura, you project yourself and your soul when fighting.” 

 

“Huh,” Jaune said, somewhat understanding. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind, tried to reach deep down into himself. “I… I… I got nothing,” Jaune said with defeat. “Maybe I just don’t have this aura stuff.”

 

“You do.” Pyrrha said as she stepped closer to Jaune, placing her hand on his face right where the cut was located. “Now, I want you to close your eyes and focus.” She said as she slowly closed her own eyes.

 

Jaune was confused, but nodded, trusting his partner. He closed his eyes and focused, letting her take the reins.

 

Unseen by either of them, both their bodies began to glow. For Pyrrha it was a red glow, the color of her own hair. For Jaune, he was glowing a pure white color. As she focused, Pyrrha began to speak. “ _ For it is in passing that we achieve immortality _ .” Pyrrha intoned-like she was chanting. “ _ Through this we become a paragon for virtue and glory to rise above all _ .” She slowly lifted her right hand up and placed it on his chest right over his heart. “ _ Infinite and distant and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee. _ ” Pyrrha pulled back, and just as she did, she let out a silent gasp almost falling to her knees. But, she managed to remain standing even if she was crouched over taking large gulps of air to keep herself steady.

 

“Pyrrha!” Jaune said worriedly as he opened his eyes and moved to help steady his partner. “Are...are you okay? W-What did you do?”

 

“I-It’s alright..” Pyrrha said once she regained her breath. “I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy protecting you now is yours.” She said finally standing back up to look Jaune in his eyes. She watched as the scratch on his cheek healed right away. “You, have a lot of it.”

 

It was at this point that Jaune noticed the white glow around his body. “Whoa,” he said in awe. He checked his cheek and felt the scratch was gone. “Huh, guess this aura stuff is pretty handy. Thank you Pyrrha.” The glow around his body began to dissipate. Before Pyrrha could respond-

 

**CRACK!**

 

The two teens heard a loud cracking sound coming from below. They looked and saw that the crystal on Jaune’s cocksling was glowing white like his aura and noticed there was a crack on it that there was never before. The crystal cracked more and more before finally shattering into particles. The black metallic cocksling then cracked apart, breaking into pieces before releasing Jaune’s cock and balls and falling onto the grassy floor.

 

Jaune and Pyrrha starred in utter shock at what they had just seen. Hesitantly Jaune reached forward and gently touched the base of his cock, feeling the skin that had been preserved by the sling. He was having a hard time believing it, but the feeling was real. “I...I’m free?” he said slowly in shock. “I...I’m free! I’m...I’m finally free!” a wide shining smile graced his face. “I can’t believe it I’m free! I’m free!” He reached forward and a brought Pyrrha into a hug and swung her around. “HAHAHAHA! I’M FREE!”

 

Pyrrha was surprised by Jaune’s suddenly burst of joy, but she couldn’t help but smile and hug him back, giving him an awkward smile. “And, I am happy you’re free Jaune.”  

 

“Thank you so much Pyrrha,” Jaune said as he set her down, “It must have been you unlocking my Aura. That’s the only thing it could have been, but that does make me wonder why my parents never told me about it or didn’t unlock it for me.”

 

“Jaune.” Pyrrha said as she gently grasp her own chin, and began to think. “You said, you didn’t know about Aura, or what it was correct? Then perhaps you weren’t the only one, maybe your parents never knew that the sling could be taken off by having you Aura unlocked.”

 

“Maybe,” Jaune said. “I’ll call them once we’re done with Initiation. But if  _ this _ is a sign of things to come, then I’m all for it.” Jaune said smiling.

 

Pyrrha giggled behind her hand, her emerald green eyes shining. “Well, I am glad to see and hear that you’re happy Jaune.” She said. 

 

“And thank you Pyrrha, I don’t think I could have asked for a better partner,” Jaune said smiling, his own blue eyes shimmering. “Now let’s get going before-GAH!” Jaune suddenly collapsed to the ground on his hands and knees.

 

“Jaune!” Pyrrha said taking a knee near him her hand on his back. “Jaune, are you alright? What’s wrong?” She asked, she was worried something may have happened, did unlocking his Aura do this to him, was it her fault he was suddenly on the ground in pain. “Jaune, what is it?”

 

“E-Eight years,” he said softly, confusing the girl. “E-Eight years of not being able to cum finally catching up.” he was panting heavily, trying to get a handle on his nerves, but not having much success.

 

“E-eight years.” Said Pyrrha as her eyes wide in shock, she couldn’t believe that he had been trapped in that sling for so long, unable to cum, unable to get any form of relief. “Jaune…” She bit her lip, he couldn’t go on like this and she knew he couldn’t complete the rest of the exam let alone take another step. “I will help you.”

 

“Y-You don’t need to d-do that P-Pyrrha,” Jaune grunted as he struggled to get up. “I-I’ll b-be f-fine-aah-oof!” Jaune fell onto his butt, giving Pyrrha a clear view of his swollen, pulsating, throbbing cock and giant twitching balls. His shaft seemed to have gained an extra inch in width and length as he twitched about. It was already leaking plenty of pre that was leaking out and down his shaft.

 

“No Jaune.” Said Pyrrha as she set her weapons down on the ground, close enough so that should something come their way she would be able to spring into action. “You won’t be fine even I can see that.” She got on her knees before him, looking at his cock she licked her lips. “Just, let me help you.” reaching out with both hands she grasped his shaft and slowly began pumping it, slowly at first letting her feel how his cock pulsed and twitched. Licking her lips, she moved her right hand down to his balls and rubbed and massaged them slowly rubbing small circles on his twitching sack, that were no doubt just waiting to release all his pent up seed.

 

“A~Ah...P-Pyrrha~” Jaune could not stop the moan that escaped his lips. Along with being in desperate need of release, his cock and balls were not extremely sensitive. His legs arms felt like jelly under Pyrrha’s hands. Her soft hands on his shaft and balls, they teased him sensually, making him feel like he could lose his very mind. He gritted his teeth, unable to say no to Pyrrha, and in all honesty he didn’t want to. Her gentle touches made him feel so good despite the need his crotch was feeling.

 

Pyrrha hummed as she leaned in closer to his engorged head, her tongue run along the underside and moved towards the slit swirling around before she moved back down. Her hand pumping his cock around the base, while she continued to lick and kiss along the shaft her right hand playing with his balls giving them a small squeeze and a grope. “Hummm.” She moved back to the head and with a small glint in her eye opened her mouth and to Jaune’s shock slowly started to take it into her mouth managing to fit the entire thing inside and started bobbing her head up and down.

 

Jaune groaned as Pyrrha was shocking taking his fat cock into her mouth. The sensation of a warm wet mouth around his shaft while not a foreign feeling felt even greater this time around his aching shaft. He could feel her lips practically sucking around him like a vacuum and could feel her tongue tickling the bottom side of his shaft. Her right hand playing with his balls was making him gasp and moan. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hold back. The tension inside them was building faster and greater, making his go wild with need.

 

Pyrrha hummed pulling back off the head of his cock. She went back to licking the slit, gliding her tongue along the slit getting a taste of his pre. She could tell he was close, his cock pulsed like a beating heart as did his balls. She doubled her efforts, taking the head back into her mouth, and then to his even greater shock began to take more and more into her mouth, his head and then the shaft vanishing inside of her mouth as she groaned around him. The hand playing with his balls gave them a firm squeeze, as she felt the head of his cock touch the back of her throat she then pushed down up til it pushed right into her throat letting it clench and squeeze his cock.

 

Jaune was moaning loudly as he felt Pyrrha’s mouth and throat squeeze around his cock. He could hardly believe she was able to take so much of his shaft into her throat. No girl ever had been able to take his current size as far as she could before, and the warm tightness of her throat constricted around his cock like a King Taijitu around its prey. Her hand on his ball squeezed the fat orb, making them ache and pulse with need. He could hold back any longer. He could feel himself ready to blow. “P-Pyrrha! I-I’m g-gonna C-C-C-CUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!” For the first time in eight years, Jaune had managed to cum. And like a gigantic firehose, the hot white spunk was released right into Pyrrha’s waiting mouth.

 

Pyrrha’s eyes widen feeling his load release into her mouth, a good amount of it was shooting right down her throat and into her stomach rapidly filling it up. She slowly pulled back letting the head rest on her tongue, her mouth filling with his spunk as she gulped it down. When she tasted it Pyrrha felt like she was on cloud nine, the taste, the texture, it was...amazing it tasted so good she felt her tastebuds singing in joy as she hungrily and greedily gulped down his spunk, sucking on the tip like she was drinking from a straw wanting to draw out all his pent up cum just so she could drink it down with ease.

 

Jaune let out a long pleasure moan as he unloaded his cum into Pyrrha’s mouth. He was amazed by how much she was able to take and swallow with ease, in fact it looked really hot seeing her suck down his cum like a soda out of a straw. He felt his cock ease up as his release came to its end. “Hah....hah…” he panted heavily. “I...T-That f-felt...am-mazing…” he panted softly.

 

Pyrrha pulled back from his cock, swallowing down the last mouthful of cum before she let out a pleased sigh. “I am glad you enjoyed it Jaune.” She smile, her tongue licking her lips to clean off any traces of cum that were left on her lips. “I am happy to help, and if I may say your cum was very good Jaune.” 

 

Jaune blushed at the statement, but smiled. “Well...they do say some things taste better with age, and I do got eight years worth of spunk in these things,” he said as she gently slapped his giant balls. Even after his massive release, they did not shrink. They were big, and that was how they were going to stay.

 

Pyrrha giggled, it was then she took notice that Jaune was still hard which was no surprise to her seeing as how he had been locked up for so long. “Jaune, you’re still hard.” She said, looking at his cock she had an idea forming in her mind, something that she wanted to try and felt like Jaune would be the perfect one to try it with. “I think I might now how to fix this.” She said as she stood up, lifting up her skirt to show she wore a specialized jock-strap for futa’s. Removing it she freed her cock, but it wasn’t her cock that she was going to use as for the third time that day Jaune was shocked when Pyrrha positioned herself over his rock hard cock and slowly moved down letting the head rub against the lips of her pussy.

 

“P-Pyrrha,” Jaune said in shock as he stared at the womanly lips behind Pyrrha’s balls. “A-Are you sure? Y-You don’t need to do this. I should be fine now.” Even as he said this he could not hide his excitement as his cock twitched towards the pussy.

 

“I am sure Jaune.” Pyrrha said, looking up so his blue eyes meet her green ones. “Even though, we have just meet I can honestly say I trust you as both my partner and my friend.” She smiled. “You, you see pass the “Invincible Girl” title and my fame, you see me for me and not what others would see me as.” Her emerald green eyes shined with truth, and honesty. “And it is with that, I trust you enough to do this.”

 

“I...o-okay. I-If you’re sure Pyrrha,” Jaune said, truly having no words for Pyrrha’s proclamation. He thought he was just being friendly before to her, but it seemed that friendship and his refusal to treat her better just because of her fame seemed to make more of an impact than he expected.

 

Pyrrha smiled. “I am sure.” She said, she then focused on the task at hand and slowly began to push herself down. She groaned, as she felt the head push against her folds and then with another push she gasped as the head pushed into her pussy, right away stretching it open as she began to slowly slide down his shaft, grunting as she felt every inch of Jaune’s cock slide right into her pussy. “Aaah...aaaah.” She panted as she continued to push herself down on his cock as she didn’t stop not for a minute, or she didn’t stop until she felt all of his cock was inside of her and she was sitting in his lap, her own cock hard as a rock and throbbing with great need. 

 

“F-Fuck~” Jauned moaned out loudly as he felt the entirety of his cock become sheathed within Pyrrha. It was a surprise to see the red-haired beauty be able to take the entirety of his shaft with relative ease. He could see his cock pushing against her stomach, along with Pyrrha’s own cock dripping precum onto his stomach. His balls were already tensing with need and he could feel his cock pulsing hithin Pyrrha’s tight canal.

 

Pyrrha took a deep breath, panting and shaking slightly. “Here we go.” She said, slowly lifting herself up sliding off his cock up to the tip where she paused for a moment and then pushed her way back down. At first, it was a bit uncomfortable as she moved back up to the tip and slid back down, but with each time she came down she would gradually get faster and faster, moving up and down on his cock as her own bobbed up and down with each bounce, small drops of pre flung through the air as, she openly moaned from the feeling of his cock going in and out of her cunt.

 

Jaune groaned loudly as he felt Pyrrha riding his cock, taking every inch of his member inside her with ease. As she got fast, he felt his body began to act on his own. His hips started to move in tandem with Pyrrha’s bouncing, thrusting himself into her with each rise and fall. He gripped the ground, moaning loudly as he thrust into Pyrrha’s cunt. With each thrust, his balls swung freely. Each time he thrusted upward, they would slap against Pyrrha’s cute butt, letting out an echoing spank throughout the forest.

 

Up and down, up and down, in and out, it was a repeated cycle for the two of them. Pyrrha would pull off his cock just as Jaune would pull out and they would both meet in the middle with her slamming down and him slamming upward into her cunt, the pleasure coursing through their bodies was mind numbing and amazing to the both of them. For Pyrrha it was something amazing, something spectacular, she had never done this before and yet it felt so wonderful she just couldn’t stop herself from slamming herself down on Jaune’s jock.

 

Jaune was in the same state of pleasure excitement as Pyrrha, loving the tight constricting hold of her vagina around his cock. Each thrust into her made his mind go wild and hearing her cries of pleasure excited him more. It had been so long since he felt pleasure like this. Previous romps where he had fucked others were never as pleased as this since he knew that no matter how hard he tried he could never release. But now, being with Pyrrha, fucking her senseless and feeling his cock tingle with excitement was a feeling he had long missed since he first started his early puberty. As he pounded into her, Jaune watched Pyrrha’s cock bounce up and down in sync with them. Wanting to make her feel even better, he used his left hand and started to pump the hard shaft, quickly rubbing it up and down.

 

The sudden hand on her cock had Pyrrha’s cunt clenching hard around Jaune’s cock. The sensation was like it had a vice grip on his cock. Her pussy massaged and rubbed his cock each time she went up and down, her cock throbbed and twitched in his hand, as pre oozed from the tip and covered his hand as it moved up and down. Soon her cock was coated in pre making it shine, she continued to bounce going faster and faster the double assault of pleasure starting to become too much for her as she could feel it, her own climax was approaching. “J-Jaune.” She gasped out, her green eyes hazy and filled with lust. “S-So close, so close, g-going to cum.” she moaned, rolling her hips as she fucked his hand. “Gonna cum!”

 

“P-Pyrrha!” Jaune moaned as he felt Pyrrha’s cock twitch and pulse with need with his hand, combined with the tightening of her pussy around his own cock. He could feel he was also ready to blow his load, to unleashed it all inside her. “P-Pyrrha! I-I’m g-going to cum too! Y-You need t-to pull out!” While he loved the tight feeling of her snatch around his shaft and wanted to unload inside her, he didn’t want her dreams of becoming a Huntress to become near impossible by bearing his child. 

 

Pyrrha heard him, despite her pleasure filled haze she couldn’t help but giggle. “J-Jaune, its alright.” She said looking down at him. “A-Aura protects us r-remember? T-That means you can cum inside me.” She slammed down harder. “I won’t get pregnant Jaune, so do it let go and cum Jaune.” Pyrrha lead down trapping her cock between their stomach’s as sher breast pressed against his chest. “Cum Jaune, don't hold it back you finally can cum. So let it all go and cum.”

 

“T-Then let’s cum together Pyrrha!” Jaune moaned out loudly. He thrusts became harder and his hand was pumping her cock faster. The knowledge that she would be safe from pregnancy excited Jaune more, making him more determined to unload within her. “I want to cum with you! Let’s make our first time as partners memorable by cumming together!” He slammed hard into Pyrrha’s cunt, driving every inch into her while his hand pumped her shaft as quickly as possible. The two teens were moaning loudly, feeling their climaxes about to breach. As they got closer to their climaxes, their auras began to flare and mingle with each other, exciting and empowering the two further. With a final powerful thrust, their aura’s exploded and the two cried out in unison as they came. “PYRRHA!” 

 

“JAUNE!” Together as one they came, Pyrrha shivering as she came covering Jaune’s cock and even his crotch and lap in her juices from her pussy. Her cock throbbing and twitching as she came, spraying her own spunk all over Jaune’s hand, chest, and even his face. Her climax was almost breathtaking as she had thrown her head back feeling Jaune’s own spunk flood her cunt, shooting like a broken fountain or like a geyser, flooding it with all of his pent up cum, the sheer amount of cum was so much that Pyrrha was honestly surprise when she watched as her stomach began to slowly bulge and the slowly it began to swell getting bigger and bigger as Jaune came. 

 

Jaune could feel his cum filling Pyrrha’s womb like a giant balloon, watching her belly swell with all of his cum. He could this was a bigger load than his first one, and it was all thanks to Pyrrha. He could see Pyrrha’s cum had fallen on his chest and feel some had landed on his face. Instinctually, he licked some from the side of his cheek, tasting it. He couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face. It was delicious, just like Ruby’s but different. It seemed like a universal fact that Futa cum was tasty and could understand why so many males broke from just tasting it. But Jaune knew that Pyrrha would never try that. Heck, she offered to help him, sucked him off, and took all of his spunk into her womb before even considering taking his ass. Jaune knew he had found an amazing partner in Pyrrha, and was glad that she was the first woman he came inside since his release. Eventually Jaune’s release came to it’s end, leaving the two teens panting heavily.

 

Pyrrha shivered, the sensation of Jaune’s cum inside of her stomach as it swirled around was nothing short of amazing. “T-That...was.” She didn’t even have a word to describe it, what they had just gone through was something otherworldly, something that she would swear would be on the levels of divine pleasure. “Perfect.” Was the only word she could say, as despite her tiredness she couldn’t stop her lips from pulling back into a small soft smile. 

 

“Y-Yeah...it w-was,” Jaune agreed, a small soft smile gracing his lips as well. He lifted himself from his laying down position and he quickly planted his lips onto Pyrrha’s surprising the girl.

 

Pyrrha hadn’t been expecting the kiss, but she wasn’t against it as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the kiss her eyes sliding close. As they kissed, Pyrrha’s aura briefly covered her body centering around her stomach, which slowly but surely began to shrink bit by bit until finally her stomach was back to normal making it seem like Jaune had never came inside of her in the first place.

 

The two teens pulled away, looking at each other with warm looks in their eyes. Jaune’s eyes went down and he was surprised to see Pyrrha’s stomach return to it’s slim state. “Uh...what happened here?” he asked.

 

Pyrrha giggled once more. “I guess I should have mentioned, Aura can also comvert cum into energy.” She said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. “So all that cum I swallowed and what you pumped into me became energy for me to use.”

 

“Wow, really?” Jaune asked to which Pyrrha nodded. “Well that’s really handy. Really makes me wish I had my aura growing up. Does it work on cum outside the body, or only inside?” He gestured to Pyrrha’s cum on his face and clothes.

 

Pyrrha shook her head. “I am afraid not Jaune.” she said. “It only works when it is consumed, any that is outside the body or on clothes doesn’t work the same way.” She used her fingers to clean off some of her cum off his face. “You’ll have to get clean the old fashion way.”

 

“Well, good thing I have some wipes in my fanny pack,” Jaune said lightly, which earned a giggle from Pyrrha. “Well, we should probably get up, we still got some ruins and a temple to find.”

 

“That is true.” Smiled Pyrrha as she slowly eased her way off Jaune’s cock. “Get to the temple, find the ruins and complete the exam.” She said.

 

Jaune’s cock fell out of Pyrrha’s snatch in a large wet flop onto his balls. It still remained at its engorged size, but was, for the first time in years, flaccid. “Huh, so this what having a limp dick feels like,” he joked before taking some wipes and cleaning himself off. Once he was entirely clean, he hopped onto his feet. Before he did, he spotted the pieces of his old cocksling. He reached down and picked them up, much to the confusion of his partner.

 

“Jaune?” Pyrrha asked watching him pick up his old cocksling in confusion as to why he would be picking it up.

 

“I may be free now Pyrrha, but this thing was a big part of my life,” Jaune explained. “I want to keep this as a reminder of all I’ve been through, but also as a reminder of the day that my partner freed and helped me, making me feel like the luckiest guy in the world.” He turned towards her, offering a large warm smile to her as he stored the broken pieces away.

 

Pyrrha chuckled with a small pink blush on her face. “Of course.” She giggled, collecting her weapon and her shield. “And I am proud to help.” she placed her shield on her back and twirled her short sword. “Shall we continued with the exam?”

 

Jaune smirked. “Lead the way Partner.”

 

As they walked away, neither teen noticed a nearby cave. The cave was home to an ancient being, and the scent of sex had just awoken it.


End file.
